peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft HC 5! - Part 23 (THE FINALE!)
Jeff finds new friends, and fights the enderdragon in the series finale of Minecraft Hardcore Season 5. Synopsis A montage of those who died is shown. Jeff last beat the enderdragon a long time ago. He explains how the Eye of Ender works. He throws it, and loses it. A skeleton is near the graves. He soon finds the eye. Jeff throws it again - and it breaks! Jeff continues - before realizing he forgot his chicken! This is a disaster! Jeff walks through the world - before losing an eye in a tree! Jeff sings about his friends being dead. He finds the cave that Austin liked. Jeff has to climb up a sketchy mountain. Jeff finds an open area with lava. He sees lightning strike nearby. Jeff throws another eye out - which falls into a ravine! He has to go down to get it. Nightfall comes and enemies begin to attack. The genie is covered in arrows. Jeff gets another pearl from an enderman. Jeff finds some dogs. Jeff befriends the dogs. Jeff gets excited as his new friends follow him. Jeff is impressed by the massive trees in this area. Jeff names all the dogs 'Billy'. He befriends even more dogs. All the dogs teleport after Jeff! After throwing another Eye of Ender, it breaks in a clearing. Jeff finds the location of the stronghold, and begins to dig. The dogs pour into the hole with him. Jeff digs into a mineshaft. The dogs push Jeff into the mineshaft! The dogs attack a zombie. Jeff finds the stronghold. He explores the stronghold, fighting zombies as he goes. Jeff finds an enderpearl in a chest. Jeff finds a bad Christmas present with coal. Jeff's dogs continue to attack enemies. They continue to hurt themselves. The stronghold proves to be massive. Jeff knocks down all the doors in his way. Eventually, he finds the portal, and Jeff is attacked by silverfish. Six of Jeff's wolves die from the lava. Jeff is pushed into lava. Jeff gets to the portal and places the eyes in their slots. Jeff throws away anything not important, and heads into the End. When Jeff gets into the End, he is attacked by the Enderdragon while he is underground. Jeff is attacked again as he surfaces, and another wolf is slain. Jeff is surprised by the ender crystal being in gates. The final Billy is killed by the Ender dragon's breath. Jeff starts to destroy the orbs. The enderdragon attacks Jeff again. Jeff breaks into one of the gates, and destroys one of the orbs. However, it blows up and almost kills him. He runs away, barely avoiding an attack. Jeff tries to climb another pillar, but the Enderdragon poisons it. Jeff gets to another cage, but is attacked and is poisoned to death. A grave is made for Jeff - covered in dogs. "And so, the adventure ends. The quest... was a failure. But the efforts of these friends... are immortalized in a convenient playlist" "We hope you enjoyed season 5 of Hardcore ...But maybe you'd like more soon?" "Terraria Season 3 One guest's redemption Another's debut Spring 2017" The credits for the series are then played. Trivia * Jeff befriended at least ten dogs this episode. Six die as a result of the lava in the stronghold, and two more are killed by the enderdragon. Two are left behind in the stronghold. Category:Hardcore Category:Minecraft Hardcore 5 Category:Videos